The Rest they say, Is History
by ilikegoo
Summary: A MerDer oneshot from an alternative point of view. I thought I'd try something new. After hearing a conversation between Meredith and Derek, Teddy Altman gets an insight in to their past after taking advantage of somebodies tendency to gossip. please R


Ok, this is just a little one shot. Don't be fooled it is MerDer just not from their perspective. As for my other story 'Sixteen' I'm not giving up on it, university has just been a bit intense recently and after the response I've had for it, I don't want to rush to knock out chapters. I hope you enjoy this; it's based on Meredith's conversation with Derek in 7X08, but I changed it from the scrub room to the OR. Story is from Teddy's point of view.

**The Rest they say, Is History.**

"You should come tonight." Derek Shepherd looks up from the brain he's operating on briefly.

"You quit once, walked away and came back. Maybe you've got something that can help?" Meredith asks hopefully.

"No." He says as he focuses on the brain he's operating on, I scoff inside, she saved his life and he won't help her.

"No?" She says, I can hear the frustration in her voice.

"Do you remember when you came to talk to me about coming back?" He says before looking up again "Do you remember I hit your engagement ring with a baseball bat." I haven't known Derek Shepherd for long but that sounds like the most un-Shepherd thing ever.

"Oh, that was a great day." She replies sarcastically.

They continue to argue quietly about it, whilst we save the future of peace in the Middle East.

Later that evening I'm sat on Cristina and Owens new couch talking to Mark Sloan.

"Did Shepherd really hit Meredith's engagement ring with a baseball bat?"

He chuckles slightly before replying. "Yeah but that's not as bad as the time he left her for the nurse."

I raise my eyebrows about to open my mouth, when he continues. "I forget you've only seen them all married and happy."

"They weren't always sickeningly happy?" I'm not usually a gossip but I have to say this has gotten my interested.

"Well it all really starts with me. When I had an affair with Derek's wife Addison."

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd?" I was a doctor in New York for a while, I had heard of the Shepherds, never clicked it was the same Shepherd.

"Well it's just Montgomery now but yes. He walked in on us in bed together then he ran away to Seattle."

"You slept with his wife?" I don't know why I'm surprised.

"Yes but that's not important now. He came to Seattle where he met Meredith in a bar and then they started sleeping together, but she didn't know he was still technically, well not technically actually, married to Addy. So when Addison showed up it was all a bit of a shock."

"She came to Seattle?"

"Yeah and then Derek had to decide, Addison or Meredith. I know Meredith had a moment like 'pick me' or something and told him she loved him but he chose Addison."

"His wife cheated on him with you, and he took her back and broke up with Meredith?"

"Yeah, then I came out to Seattle to get Addison back, well I wanted Derek too but he punched me and I went back to New York." I can't say I blame him.

"Then there was the prom and Izzie's heart patient/fiancé died, and Derek slept with Meredith even though she was dating the vet."

"The Vet?"

"Yeah Frank, no Freddy um...Torres! What was Meredith's vet called?"

"Finn." She replies a little confused.

"Yeah she dated the vet apparently that made Derek really mad he called her whore."

I really am surprised by this. I can't believe Meredith is still with him. "She was dating the vet so I'm assuming he's still married at this point."

"Yeah, but then Addison found her panties in his tux pocket and they got divorced. Then he started to date Meredith but she was still dating the vet, this is when I show back up."

"Why is you showing up relevant to the story?"

"It's not, but people always forget about me. Then Meredith had her appendix out and she picked him. They got back together and then she died."

"She what?" Maybe he's drunk and I should find another person to tell this story.

"Yeah, there was a ferry boat crash. Massive trauma, Bailey and her interns were sent down to do triage, when a guy knocked Meredith in to the water and she died. She was dead for two hours." Two hours? I would have given up. I'm glad they didn't I like Meredith.

"He was devastated, but she survived and they were together until she broke up with him at Cristina Yang's wedding."

"Come again?" My heads starting to hurt this is a bit of an information overload.

"Yang nearly married Preston Burke, but Derek said that's not my story to tell."

"And this is?" I point out.

"Fair enough, she nearly married him, he left her at the altar. So Meredith uses this to break up with Derek, I think she panicked because he was all 'I love you, you're the love of my life'. Then they started to sleep together again."

I'm almost not surprised. "Then I know she tried to 'get better' and not such a relationship retard. He said he'd wait but then he went on a date with Rose the nurse."

"He said he'd wait and then started to date somebody else?"

"Yeah, then they had the clinical trial together, but he was still dating rose and they fought again. The trial worked and she built the house of candles."

"House of candles?"

"He'd shown her these plans for a house before Rose, so she built the outline of a house where he wanted to build the house on his land."

"Wow." She really must love him.

"He left Rose and then they got back together. Again." He sounds exasperated, I don't blame him.

"This when Owen shows up for the first time." I don't why he told me, I guess to give it some kind of time frame.

"Then they had this fight over a death row patient. This is after Owen shows up the second time." I can see that Derek seems like the pro-death penalty type, rules are rules after all.

"His mom showed up and said that she sees things in shades of grey and he needs that, then gave him her engagement ring. Owens already been back for a few weeks by this point."

"He does seem a little black and white."

"A little?" Mark laughs. "Then the patient with the aneurism shows up and he made a mistake and she died and the husband called him a murderer so he quit and ran in to the woods."

"This is when he hit the engagement ring?"

"Yeah, everybody, well me, Owen and Bailey already tried so the chief sent Meredith. He was angry so he hit the ring away. Then he came back and covered the elevator, they have a thing for moments in the elevator, in pictures and scans of all the major cases they'd worked together and he asked her to marry him."

"Then they got married on the post-it right?"

"Yeah, they were going to have a big wedding, but they gave it to Karev and Stevens." Again something else I'd missed.

"Then O'Malley got hit by the bus so instead of going to city hall, they got married on the post-it."

It's been a bit of an insight in to Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, I still think he's a giant douche, well more like an asshole the way he treated her.

Mark started talking again. "And the rest they say is History."

**The End.**

Not great but it was just an idea in my head that I decided to get written down, I may do a re-write with more detail and chapters later but this will do for now. It was harder writing Teddy and Mark than I anticipated so apologies if they're a little out of character. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
